Calliope
"I will not let the Gods take her from me again!!!" -Kratos Calliope was the daughter of Kratos and Lysandra. History Early History Calliope was born and raised in Sparta, living with her mother, Lysandra, in the country. While Calliope was easily frightened by her father's violent nature, in truth, Calliope, along with her mother, were the only people to not fear him. She was quite close to her father, always anxiously awaiting Kratos' return from his campaigns to protect Sparta. On one such occasion, Kratos spent enough time with his daughter that he was able to carve a flute for her to play. As Calliope reached adolescence, she became an extremely talented flute player, composing many lilting and emotional melodies. Death Both Calliope and her mother were in a village of worshipers of Athena when Kratos and a battalion of his soldiers arrived. Having since declared his allegiance to Ares, Kratos ordered his men to destroy the village and leave no survivors. Kratos personally went into the temple and brutally slayed all within with his own Blades of Chaos, his blood frenzy leaving him blind to who he was killing until it was too late; Calliope and her mother, having taken refuge in the temple, were killed by Kratos. It was revealed that it was Ares' manipulation to make Kratos the ultimate warrior that led to their deaths, while Kratos endured immense depression and guilt and has continually sought forgiveness and freedom from his nightmares for his actions that day. Post-Mortem After her death, Calliope, instead of being condemned to be amongst the rest of the departed souls of the Underworld, was allowed to live among the pure souls of the Elysium Fields, at the base of the Pillar of the World. Calliope lived well among the lush and peaceful surroundings, and was allowed to wander beyond Elysium's boundaries, throughout the nearby Temple of Persephone, and Calliope took to playing her flute on the dock to the River Styx. .]] When Helios, the god of the sun, was torn from the sky by Atlas, his Fire Steeds drove the sun into the Earth, plunging the entire world into darkness. Without Helios, Morpheus was unopposed and sought to seize permanent power, extending his black grip over the land and enveloping all in darkness. The power of Morpheus affected even Kratos, as he became haunted by a strange lingering melody. Kratos could sense it was familiar, and eventually realized it was Calliope's song, having been allowed to come through the black fog of Morpheus all the way from the Underworld. Kratos continued to hear the music on his quest to liberate Helios from Atlas' grip. His journey eventually took him into the Underworld, and, eventually to the Temple of Persephone. Kratos sighted Calliope on the temples docks, playing her flute. He called out to her, but Calliope merely turned around and re-entered the Temple. Kratos desperately followed his daughter throughout the temple, and eventually found Elysium's divine gates. Kratos consulted with Persephone, and at this time resolved to simply abandon mankind and the Gods to their fate at Morpheus' hands so he could spend the rest of his days in peace in Elysium with Calliope. After giving up his magical abilities and weapons, Kratos became worthy of Elysium and was allowed to enter. Upon arrival, Kratos and Calliope happily reunited. The reunion was cut short, however, as Persephone revealed the scope of her plans to use Atlas to destroy the pillar holding the world, which would destroy both Earth and Olympus, and kill all life. When Kratos realized Elysium would fall too and Calliope would die again, Kratos made the impossibly painful decision to forever forsake his place with her and pushed her aside. Calliope was helpless to watch as her father massacred all the other souls in Elysium; regaining his abilities in the process, becoming the Ghost of Sparta once again and he departed to face and defeat Atlas and Persephone. Calliope is currently the last remaining soul in Elysium, and was devastated at having lost her father again, and forsook playing her flute. Later Appearances Images of both Calliope and her mother were created in a twisted illusion by Ares, during his final battle with Kratos, in an attempt to break Kratos' spirit by forcing him to witness their deaths once more. Kratos, however, was determined not to let them die again, and, beating the odds, defeated and killed an army of his Doppelgängers, saving his family in the process. Ares, however, responded to his victory by re-taking control of the Blades of Chaos he bestowed on Kratos years ago, and commanded them to impale Calliope and her mother, slaying them both. While emotionally hurt, Kratos broke through the illusions and avenged both himself and his family upon Ares by killing him and taking his throne as God of War. In God of War III, a note left by Calliope was found near the Three Judges, which said: "The fires! The people screaming! I was so scared. Why didn't Father protect us? The Judges say I have to go now to Elysium and that it will be nice there. I miss my family." its possibal after kratos left her in esylium that krato's brother might have looked for her . after kratos killed the gods it can be assumed that the spirits escaped the underworld and esylium and returned to the wake that was once earth , if so it could be possibal that kratos's famliy were reunited under the infulance of his brother . meaning that kratos dissaperance was to search for them . which would hint a fourth game Name Origin The name "Calliope", is from Greek mythology; it is the name of the Muse of epic or heroic poetry. Related Pages *Calliope's Flute *Lysandra *Kratos Category:Characters Category:God of War Series